


I gave you my heart(now you give it back broken and black)

by gleek_runner



Series: Mission V.A.L.E.N.T.I.N.E [26]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Aos sucks, F/M, Fitz reacts the way he should have, Not very Jemma friendly, The entire Will/Jemma was a plot hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: "Take it back!"





	

"Take it back!"

"I-I don't understand"

"Your heart!I don't want it!"

You always had my heart,she had whispered to him before they kissed.Then,due to the universe being a mazochist,the alien rock thingy had sucked Jemma in another planet.

Oh how fun that was!

So how,after everything they had been through,they came to this?

Oh yeah,the planet.

The Hive.

Will.

This is what caused all these.

"You are talking to me as if I'm your friend"Leo started"but you forget that I'm also someone who's in love with you,Jem!"

Why did she have to tell him about Will?

Why couldn't she just have kept her mouth shut?

"I thought you were too"

"I was"Jemma whispered"I still am"

"You have a nice way of showing it"

"I though I'd never see you again"

"Well,I thought the exact same.The only difference between my love and yours is the limit.Mine doesn't have any"he began with a bitter chuckle at the end"I moved mountains,worked every miracle I could in order to find you.What did you do?"

"I'm sorry"

"This time sorry doesn't cut it"he stated"I'm done with this.The truth is that I love you a-and I know you do too--"

"I do"

"--but not as much"Fitz told her"I can't do this anymore"

"Please,don't leave me"

"You should have thought of that earlier"

(There's always a difference between real love and a merchandise.In the second,we love an idea not a person.So if we lose that person,we still hold on to the idea and try with someone different)


End file.
